


All The King's Men: What Happens at the White House, Stays at the White House

by wintermute



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humour, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony DiNozzo, President – Yes, of the United States – all around great guy, fantastic leader and adored by the entire nation for his infectious smile. There is only one problem – Anthony DiNozzo is head over heels in love with Secret Service Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The King's Men: What Happens at the White House, Stays at the White House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorgibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/gifts).



> This is the side fic to the president!Tony fic that I haven’t even written yet. So sue me. LOL. And this is a Birthday Pressie for the wonderful taylorgibbs. Happy Birthday Hun!
> 
> Oh, and this is totally unbeta’d. *g*

“ _What_!?” the loud cry coming from a corridor in the East Wing could probably be heard for miles.

 

“Gibbs, shush! It’s fucking two in the morning,” Kate hissed, digging an index finger into her ear so she wouldn’t go deaf from the yelling. “There is no need to wake the entire fucking White House.”

 

“What… Why… _How_ could you let this happen!?” Gibbs hissed back. “ _You_ were supposed to be _watching_ him.”

 

“Well, I couldn’t follow him into the bathroom now _can I_!?” Kate jabbed his fingers at Gibbs’ well-muscled chest. “You were the one that put me on this, something about you needing time off from him.”

 

“But you said…” Gibbs was at a lost for words. “I was only gone for a week! You said you’ll keep him out of trouble!”

 

“I said, I’ll keep an eye on him, but you’re the only one he listens to!” Kate glared at Gibbs, who glared back at her with equal ferocity. “He only ever listens to you!”

 

“But you’re his sister!”

 

“Half-sister, _illegitimate_ half-sister,” Kate snorted. She had nothing to do with that rat-bastard DiNozzo Sr., thank God.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Fine. Now, tell me, how the hell could he have gotten _that_!?”

 

“Gibbs, you’re raising your voice again,” Kate raised an eyebrow. “How the hell would I know? He must’ve contacted one of his old frat-buddies. I can’t believe I dated one of them.”

 

Gibbs growled in frustration.

 

One week. He needed one fucking week to go up to Stillwater to visit his dad and this happens.

 

“And the booze?” Gibbs shook his head.

 

“Ducky. Who else?” Kate’s lips twitched. The good doctor had just gotten back from visiting relatives in Scotland, and Single Malts were of course the present of choice. “I heard this bottle was five hundred a pop.”

 

“Figures,” Gibbs sighed exasperatedly. “You go and get some sleep, and take Pacci and Burley with you,” he pointed at the other two secret service agents who were guarding the presidential bedroom door. “I’ll go take care of it.”

 

“Good luck,” Kate shot Gibbs a look of sympathy. Tony was her brother, and she knew her brother well. Too well. Despite being born of different fathers, she and Tony had always been close.

 

Gibbs just glared at her before turning and strolling straight into the suite without knocking.

 

\---

 

“Tony, what the hell did you…” Gibbs started loud but he stopped mid-stream when he saw what was going on in the bedroom.

 

Anthony DiNozzo, Tony to his friends and close circle, lay sprawled out on the massive bed, his shirt sloppily pulled out of his form-fitting jeans, the buttons undone. His hair was styled in the controlled chaos that Gibbs hadn’t seen since… well, since before Tony became President. Tony glanced over to the door, looking through his long, thick lashes, and gave a pout.

 

Gibbs swallowed, hard, but he wasn’t about to let the younger man get away with this. “Don’t you pout at me. Where’s the bottle?”

 

Tony shook his head, still pouting slightly, and his lips, red from alcohol-induced circulation, looked entirely too kissable.

 

“Tony…” Gibbs’ tone was now more forceful, authoritative. He tried not to look at the tanned, lightly furred skin under the open shirt. Who would believe that the POTUS would be such a lightweight? Sure he could bong a beer, but he’d be down for the count before you can say ‘goodnight’. “Hand it over. You’ve had enough.”

 

“Nah uh. Don’t wanna,” Tony got up slightly, leaning on one elbow and still pouting. “Not unless you come over here and lie with me.”

 

“No,” Gibbs flat out refused, his arm crossed in front of his chest.

 

“C’mon, Jethro, I’ll make it worth your while,” Tony batted his lashes.

 

“Don’t play cute with me,” Gibbs quirked an eyebrow.

 

Tony’s body sagged, like a balloon deflating from a hole. “You’re no fun at all.”

 

Gibbs just stared at him. _That’s ok_ , the corner of Tony’s lips curled into a smirk, _he’ll break, eventually_. Thinking that, Tony got up slowly from the bed, his movement graceful and efficient.

 

 _What is he playing at_? Gibbs only had a short moment to ponder that question before the sight in front of him stole his words.

 

Tony got off the bed, and began walking towards Gibbs. His hands cradled his side, and moved slowly but steadily up the front of his own torso, up to his neck, and gave a light, massaging grip before one of them slid under the open front of his shirt. His fingers moved with tenderness, until they came across the small dark nub peeking from the fur.

 

“Hmm…” Tony pinched his own nipple, and gave a satisfying moan.

 

Gibbs stood there, unmoving, but he could feel the pressure building in his pants. He swallowed again.

 

Tony let his fingers rub and play with one nipple until it was completely erect, before moving on to the other, all the while moan and gasp at the sensation that was sending shivers down his spine.

 

He shrugged out of his shirt, letting it fall straight down. His hands then proceeded to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He turned, and allowed his hands to wonder up his front again, grazing his neck, and up the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair. Keeping his fingers in his hair, he turned slightly, and gave a pouty glance at Gibbs, before he started slowly grinding his hips, like he was dancing to an imaginary pole.

 

Gibbs could now see what Kate was talking about. It was on Tony’s right hip. It wasn’t big, wasn’t anything flashy that he would’ve expected from Tony. The desing was swirly, clearly drawn by an artist with a very talented hand, and even through all the whirly loops he could still make out the entwined J and T.

 

“Tony,” Gibbs finally sounded, but his voice had dropped an octave.

 

“Yes, Jethro?” Tony looked back at him again, a small grin played at the corner of his lips. He slipped one of his hands down his side to his back and into his jeans. “Like what you see?”

 

Gibbs didn’t answer. He’s had enough. He strolled forward, a feral glint in his eyes, and stood right up behind Tony.

 

“Didn’t anyone tell you not to mess with the shark if you don’t want to get bitten?”

 

“But what if I want to get bitten?” Tony smirked, and pushed his ass back, grinding it against Gibbs.

 

Gibbs just snorted. He glided his one hand up Tony’s arm, satisfied at the goose bumps his touch set off, and the other hand went south, caressing Tony’s thigh. Then, with a move much too quick to react too, he griped the younger man by the torso, and pressed him back, hard, towards himself.

 

Gibbs fingers moved upwards until he found the harden nubs Tony had played with earlier, pinching it at the same time as he lightly bit Tony between his neck and shoulders.

 

“Ahh!” Tony let out a gasping sigh at the pleasurable pain. “Jet!” he screamed.

 

Gibbs licked and sucked on the bite, knowing that it would turn into a nice mark in the morning. He let his hand drop, coming to where the ink was and slowly massaged it.

 

“Did it hurt?” Gibbs whispered into Tony’s ears, sending another wave of shivers down his spine. He knelt down slowly, and allowed his tongue to trace the whirly, loopy patterns. Gibbs was shocked and pissed off, but he couldn’t help feeling smug for Tony’s need to mark himself as his.

 

“No, not really,” Tony puttered out the words, his upper brain function all but ceased at the sensations Gibbs was wreaking on his body. “Jet…” he was begging now. “Touch me.”

 

“Should I?” Gibbs stood back up and nipped Tony just behind his ear, and said slowly in his low growl. “I don’t think I should, you’ve been a bad boy.”

 

“Please…” Tony was flying so high now he couldn’t form complete sentences except to beg.

 

Gibbs pushed Tony forward until they came back to the side of the bed, and released him, tugging his jeans down – commando, huh? – after which he dropped his jacket, undid his own pants, pulling it down with the boxers in one smooth motion.

 

“Lube?” Gibbs asked, dragging a hand up Tony’s thigh, coming to the leaking hardness.

 

“I’m ready,” Tony whispered sheepishly. “I… prepared myself.”

 

“Thought you were going to get lucky tonight?” Gibbs smirked. “Looks like you’re right on the money.”

 

Gibbs pushed Tony forward so he was bent over the bed, arms braced on the bed, and with one swoop, he slid home into the welcoming heat of Tony’s body.

 

“God, Tony,” Gibbs said, plastering small kisses on Tony’s shoulder and back, before he began to pull out, almost completely, and thrust back in. And in, and in. “I missed you,” Gibbs grunted out as he moved with a strong steady rhythm.

 

“Jethro,” Tony gasped out Gibbs’ name when Gibbs brushed pass his prostate.

 

“You’re mine, you got that?” Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear as he pounded his ass. He tightened his grip on Tony’s cock, and began to move at the same frequency as his thrusts.

 

“God, Jet!” Tony cried out. “’m close… so close…”

 

“Come for me, Tony,” Gibbs growled. “Come.”

 

Tony came with a scream, as if on cue, all over Gibbs’ hand. He muscles tightened around Gibbs as his orgasm ripped through him, pulling Gibbs’ over the edge. Gibbs came with a loud cry of Tony’s name, and released deep into Tony’s body before collapsing on to the bed next to Tony.

 

“You know,” Gibbs began, his clean hand came up to caress Tony’s sweaty skin and hair, “I meant what I said. You’re mine, you don’t need to do anything to prove that.”

 

“I know,” Tony turned his head over to face Gibbs, his eyes drooping from exhaustion. “But I wanted this. Kate would never have let me do it if I asked.”

 

“Come here,” Gibbs got up, took the rest of his clothes off, and cleaned them both up with some wet-naps before tugging back the sheets. He got in after Tony, spooning behind him with his arm wrapped securely around Tony’s midriff.

 

“I love you,” the whisper was the last thing Tony heard before he drifted off with a smile.

 


End file.
